


Anything But Flying

by fightingdreamer1000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fear of Flying, Flying, Gen, Prompt Fill, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingdreamer1000/pseuds/fightingdreamer1000
Summary: r/fanfiction prompt fill: May 2: Floating. Flying. Levitating. Your character experiences the joy—or terror—of their feet leaving the ground. (100 Words)Hermione once again reaffirms her hatred of flying





	Anything But Flying

      Hermione's tawny hair frizzled in the soft rain as she gripped her rickety broom. Fat raindrops slid down its battered handle, cursing under her breath, Hermione panicked as her hands slipped on the slick wooden handle of her broom. Madam Hooch's deep voice echoed through the pitch ordering them to mount their brooms. Regaining command of her rebellious broom, Hermione, distaste etched on her face mounted her broom with caution better suited to wrangling one of Charlie Weasley's dragons. Hermione's stomach dropped as she clawed her way up towards the misty horizon. She was certain she would always loathe flying. 


End file.
